militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
87th Air Base Wing
facility with 3,100 personnel |command_structure=Air Mobility Command |current_commander= Wing Commander: Colonel James C Hodges JB MDL Deputy Commander: Army COL Charles E. Coursey Command Chief: CMSgt Phillip K. Robinson |garrison= McGuire Air Force Base |motto= Ut Unum Vincere - "Win as One" |battles= |decorations= }} The 87th Air Base Wing is the host wing at Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, New Jersey, and is physically located on McGuire, in the United States. The 87th ABW provides installation support to more than 80 mission commanders spread across at McGuire AFB (McGuire), Fort Dix (Dix), and Naval Air Engineering Station Lakehurst (Lakehurst). Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst is the Department of Defense's first and only tri-service joint base that consolidated Air Force, Army, and Navy installations. Base officials refer to Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst as "JB MDL". Operations On 3 March 2009, the 87th ABW activated and the 305th Air Mobility Wing made significant changes. The 305th previously provided installation support for McGuire AFB divided into two. The 305th Mission Support and Medical Groups are now the 87th Mission Support Group and 87th Medical Group under the ABW. The 305th Maintenance and Operations Groups will continue to provide a responsive, combat-ready mobility and expeditionary capability for United States. Facility and tenants The joint base is located 18 miles southeast of Trenton, New Jersey, and is home to 80 unique DoD mission commanders providing a wide-range of combat capability. JB MDL is also home to several federal agencies offices: the Department of Homeland Security, the Department of Justice, the Department of Veterans Affairs, and the Department of Agriculture. 87th Mission Support Group The 87th MSG will support the global mission of the 87th ABW with its expeditionary force posture. In the garrison, the group prepares the wing for deployment and sustains forward operations. The Group provides and maintains the ABW's facilities, services, logistics management, contracting, force protection, fire protection, crisis action planning and response, communications, passenger and cargo movement, and personnel resource management. This includes any expeditionary locations. Units *87th Civil Engineer Squadron *87th Communications Squadron *87th Contracting Squadron *87th Logistics Readiness Squadron *87th Security Forces Squadron *87th Force Support Squadron 87th Medical Group The 87th MG provides medical care to military members from two major military installations and the local area health care facility in conjunction with area civilian hospitals. The 87th maintains a comprehensive medical support, with dental services and health maintenance for more than 20,000 military personnel, dependents and authorized beneficiaries. The 87th also deploys personnel and equipment in support of expeditionary forces. Units *87th Aerospace Medicine Squadron *87th Dental Squadron *87th Medical Operations Squadron *87th Medical Support Squadron History The 87th ABW was organized in 1952 during the Korean War as a troop carrier wing. The command served as a training unit for medium-sized airlifters like the C-46 Commando and C-47 Skytrain which were used extensively in Korea and throughout the world. A consolidation of training units forced the inactivation of the 87th Troop Carrier Wing on 1 February 1953. Lineage * Established as 87th Troop Carrier Wing, Medium, on 26 May 1952. : Activated in the Reserve on 15 Jun 1952. : Inactivated on 15 Feb 1953. * Redesignated 87th Tactical Airlift Wing on 31 Jul 1985; * Redesignated 87th Air Base Wing on 19 Feb 2009. : Activated on 3 Mar 2009.http://www.afhra.af.mil/factsheets/factsheet.asp?id=14220 See also * National Aviation Hall of Fame - Laurence Craigie Mission partners * 21st Expeditionary Mobility Task Force * 621st Contingency Response Wing * 108th Air Refueling Wing * 305th Air Mobility Wing * 514th Air Mobility Wing * USAF Expeditionary Center References * 87th ABW External links * 87th ABW Factsheet Category:Military units and formations in New Jersey 0087